Just drop it
by S.H.Chevalier
Summary: Tenten's got a lot of assassination missions lately, Neji's not to happy about it, but when it turns too dangerous, Neji decides to drop it and save her. rated T for serious content and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! **

**This is exciting, another story!! So this plot kind of came out of nowhere but I think it will be pretty good!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this at all**

**********

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha the village hidden in the leaves, the sun was bright, nice and warm. The clouds were nice and fluffy, grass green and long. Tenten had entered the oh so familiar Hokage's office and was currently awaiting orders. Hopefully the mission briefing wouldn't be too long and hopefully she would have to leave in the morning, because then she could train with Neji one last time before she went. Tsunade walked into the room and before she sat down in her desk she threw a manila envelope into Tenten's arm. Tenten looked down at the picture inside the folder and sighed. The picture was of a slightly larger man not fat just…..large, his face was bearded and he had a slight smugness to the dark green eyes looking out of the picture, he was short, and was wearing a sea foam green kimono. His name was Joshi Migino and he was her target and she was supposed to seduce him long enough to be able to turn around and kill him. Great another assassin mission this was the second this week. When it's an assassin mission for a female it almost always involves seducing and Tenten hated that. But it was her job and she had made a commitment to do it, so she looked up from the paper without question.

"When do I leave?" Tenten said standing from the chair Tsunade had given to her before she went to get the file.

"As soon as possible." The Hokage said before rising herself and giving Tenten the signal to leave. Tenten bowed once in respect and left without another word, she ran down the stairs in a blur and across to the training field, cursing her own name the whole way. Of course she was the only one available for these missions. Ino was understandable she had taken half a year off to plan for her wedding, Sakura was obviously to busy at the hospital, Temari was from Suna, and Hinata was….Hinata. Tenten really hated these missions but what she absolutely hated was having to tell Neji about them. She didn't want him to think of her that way, she wanted him to think of her as clean, calm, collective and, clean, because after these missions Tenten did certainly not feel clean. She came up on the sight of three figures in the training area well that was a relief at least she wouldn't have to train with Gai-sensei and Lee. She had apparently walked into them trying to get Neji to train with them by the look on Neji's face, he was completely wary. When he saw her he sighed in relief.

"You see Gai-sensei I'm training with Tenten today." He said closing his eyes, Tenten noticed a small throbbing vein on his forehead. Gai-sensei and Lee both clapped their hands and pronounced that yes he should train with the youthful young beauty, a worthy opponent, yadda yadda yadda.

They had finally raced off (really they raced…….on their hands.) and Neji turned to Tenten to get started. But before he could do anything he noticed the guilty look on Tenten's face.

"What is it?"

"A mission."

"I presume you have to leave as soon as possible…"

"Yes as I was told." Tenten was getting nervous did she mention she REALLY hated telling Neji about these type of missions?

"What is it and when will you be back?" He was still crossing his arms but his eyes were open and fixed steadily upon Tenten.

"An assassination." Was all Tenten could say, he would know it involved seducing, as she thought before it almost always involves seducing. He didn't pout, he didn't cry he just did nothing but sigh and straighten his back more.

"Good luck on your mission Tenten." Tenten blinked a few times before she realized he was walking away already, she sighed herself and went home to pack for tonight. She was heading to a small town not far but not fun to run to in the dark so she wanted to leave as soon as possible, maybe it was because she was focused and maybe it was because she wanted to forget Neji's reaction as soon as possible, she didn't even know which she actually was just yet.

She had reached her house and went to her closet, there was the one dress, she had to wear it, but ugh it was so unsightly she hated the thing. It was blood red and silk, the collar Chinese style and it sloped down into a V-neck all the way down her chest her boobs were revealed way more then she was comfortable, it was very tight fitted to her body showing every little curve and her hips looked great in it, she looked great in it her boobs looked a cup size larger, and the length of the dress came above mid thigh. Small flourishes of gold cherry blossoms fell from a tall cherry tree as if almost in showers down to the bottom seam of the dress or should we say bathing suit almost. She sighed as she pulled it out and folded it neatly so as not to wrinkle it. She also packed the red high heels that were bright red. She stuck in some gold bracelets and a pair of ruby earrings the size of peas, and for the last thing she carefully placed the delicate blood red flower hair pin that she would be using to pin up her hair later.

She got to the gate and shivered looking out into the forest, even though it involved seducing and eventually killing someone Tenten really liked assassination missions, it meant she would have to hide her chakra enough for people to think she was a normal person or hussy in her case. She took off for the small village at a fast speed she technically didn't have to be there till late at night. She ran the plan over and over in her mind a million times, Joshi liked to go to this bar a lot and sat there until some random girl always bought him a sake. Tenten had no idea why he would wait for that but I guess that's how you get the lug off his butt to come get you. She really hated doing this, it almost was too much, but really nothing would ever be to much, not for being a kunoichi of the leaf. When she had got just outside the small village she got cleaned up, got into that tight forming dress, and then headed into the sickening place where she would meet her target. Her hair was loose and halfway down her back it was wavy and the flower was holding up one side of it, the shoes added four inches to her height which she normally would have liked because of her short figure but right now she really didn't. The bar was rather roomy, and looked pretty clean, but the people in it were a different matter, a lot of evil people came here and a lot of them died. No one really cared because they were hated, and it was bound to happen sometime.

When she entered the bar a lot of the men stopped what they were doing and looked at her, some of them started to make there way forwards and try to talk to her but she just went straight to the bar and sat down. She had her eyes on her target and he was sitting there all alone waiting for his "girl". Tenten noticed a red head in a jade tight fitting dress started to walk over to Joshi and she quickly ordered a sake. The girl sat down on the bar stool next to Joshi and placed a small bottle of sake in front of him it was a peach color, he looked her up and down, and just as he was about to reach for the bottle, it flew off the counter by a small force hitting it, another sake bottle was in its place its color midnight blue. Joshi looked down the bar about ten feet and saw a brunette with a cup in her hand the exact same color as the sake bottle, she waltzed over to him and bent over to where her face was in his and gently whispered in his ear.

"Here I think this is what your looking for." Joshi gulped and looked at the brunette's big brown orbs, then down the opening of her dress. He took the glass from her outstretched hand and poured some sake into it, meanwhile the red head stomped off in a huff, she lost a very good paying customer.

Tenten was lead by her target-after small flirts and giggles between the two-to a small room in the back of the bar, it had not taken long for her to get him in the mood, a bend here, a lift of the leg here and she had him. The room he brought her too had only one thing, a bed, figures what else would it have really? Certainly not a tea room. He brought her to the bed and started to kiss her neck roughly, his scruffy beard felt extremely uncomfortable to Tenten but she faked a soft moan as she nibbled his ear. She undid his Kimono which he basically ripped off afterwards now it was just Tenten, Joshi and his whitey tighties. Lovely. The next thing he did Tenten didn't see coming, he literally jumped on her and she fell onto the bed, his big weight crushing her as he started to pull at her dress at weird places or maybe groping her butt, or upper inner thigh. Tenten struggled to keep her furious defense mechanism down and grabbed Joshi's face.

"Slow down there tiger your going to rip my new dress." The drunk Joshi nodded his head in a small way and watched as Tenten slowly undid the clasps of the front of her dress while reaching for the kunai strapped on the side of her waist perfectly concealed. If she timed this right she wouldn't have to show anything, but if he got too frisky she'd have more trouble. Joshi seemed to really be frisky because he reached for the buttons and started to undo them with a swiftness that no one could think a drunk could do. Tenten struggled now with both of her arms to get the kunai but it seemed to not want to come out due to the weight on top of the small brunettes waist. Next thing she knew her dress was off and across the room and Joshi was kissing her neck, she was finally able to reach the kunai with the dress coming off but really Joshi should keeps his lips off her chest, she better get this over with quick. His hands worked their way down her sides and tugged at her underwear. Ok now Tenten's defense mechanism was screaming at her and couldn't take it anymore and she immediately took the kunai and stabbed it into the back of his neck. Joshi's eyes bulged from surprise and he heaved out a huge sigh of pain before collapsing on top of Tenten's still form, she was breathing heavily and trying not to let it get to her yet, the pain. She pushed him off of her and pulled the kunai out of his neck looks like she got him just right, all you could see was a small hole in the back of his neck. Tenten quickly placed the kunai back on her side and slid into her dress.

She walked out the door into the bar and heaved a fake satisfied sigh, and headed for the exit, just as she was about to walk out and leave this sickening place forever, a hand caught hers and pulled her into a big chest. She looked up innocently and saw a very handsome face, and he was chuckling, she raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something?" His smile widened

"I think you can."

"Do you need a drink?" Tenten played stupid on purpose she knew what he wanted, plus anyone would know what he wanted by the way he seemed to be rubbing her shoulder.

"No babe, I want something a little more firm." His hand traced down her shoulder to her side where he continued to caress her back.

"Well that's very flattering but you see I'm done for tonight and I have to go." His smile only grew wider, it unsettled her.

"I'm sure you could take an hour or two." She laughed slightly but pushed him away.

"Sorry hunny, but I really do have to go, maybe later." She said knowing she would never see him again, and rushed out the door.

"I'll hold you to that toots." he said to late for her to hear.

Tenten raced home as fast as possible, she didn't even get out of the dress it would take to much time. She could've stayed in that town and come home the next day, but really she couldn't bear being there anymore. She flew in her front door just as the sun was coming up and ripped the dress off of her and the flower and the underwear, she hated this job she really really hated it. She jumped into the shower and scrubbed her body about fifteen times, you could kill a horse with how much soap she was using. She got out and dressed in her flannel pajama pants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie and took the pile of disgusting clothes out to her backyard, there she lit them on fire and watched them burn until they were just ash. It may be a little drastic but she couldn't handle people's hands on her like that. Then at about 6:00 o'clock in the morning she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep allowing the pain of the night to finally come.

Tenten's Alarm clock buzzed loudly by her head, she groaned and climbed out of bed and looked at the time, she groaned again noticing that she was already thirty minutes late for her and Neji's training session. But really she was too tired to hurry, she had gotten three hours of sleep total and they weren't good ones either, they never are after a seducing mission. She pulled on her clothes and walked out the door her bag of weapons slung carelessly on her shoulder. When she had finally got to the training grounds she was forty-five minutes late and Neji was meditating in the middle of the training area focusing on breathing, uh oh.

"Sorry Neji got in late and overslept." She said walking over to him a little more apologetic now seeing his hands close into fists.

"Again."

"Yeah I know its just getting ridiculous how late I have to stay now." Tenten cursed herself inside, she made it sound like she enjoyed this job, she really felt like crying some more, maybe eat some chips and then go back to bed for another day. Neji got up from his position and looked Tenten straight in the eyes, he stood there for awhile just looking at her, almost in a critical way, Tenten looked away and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Tenten take the day off." She looked back into his eyes with quick pain, he never tells her that.

"Why?"

"Because this is taking to much of a toll on you."

"no, I'm training." She stated in a matter of factly way. Neji sighed and started to walk away.

"Where are you going!" Tenten said running after and walking backwards in front of him.

"I'm not going to train with you." Tenten stared at him.

"Why not?"

"Because to be perfectly honest I can't stand to train with you after assassination missions." She stopped in her tracks and Neji just walked by her, she was speechless now the way that had hit her was too big, too immense that she couldn't think for about another thirty minutes. She just watched him walk away, grabbed her stuff and headed home. When she got in her house she just stood there and let her bag fall to the ground, then she leaned against her door and slid down it. She started to cry but then decided that it wasn't even worth it, this was her job its not like every day she does this for fun! She grabbed her bag and flung it at the back of her couch. Then she stormed to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. Grabbing a knife swiftly from the drawer, she cut up her ingredients and proceeded to slap the sandwich together.

"How dare he treat me like that." she took a bite

"I mean really." she took another bite.

"Maybe I don't like training with HIM after assassination missions." and yet another bite

"He ever think of- GACK!!!" Tenten didn't realize she hadn't been chewing the bites she was taking and choked on the big wad of sandwich in her mouth, after she had finally chewed it and eaten the rest being careful not to choke herself again she got up and went to go sit on the couch. She sat cross legged and put her head in her hands, blowing her bangs up with her breathe she sat there and looked out the window.

"Great now he doesn't even want to be my friend, how am I supposed to deal with that?" She just fell over and laid motionless on the couch. The only way she could stop (or at least numb) the pain in her heart right now was to not focus on it. Tenten sat up and raced out the door, towards the Hokage's mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just drop it**

**So I kind of noticed that maybe you people are reading this thing but umm you don't seem to want to review it……hmmmm interesting…….REVIEW!!!!!! It helps me in my walk with writing these stories so I like it….a lot. **

**And to all of you who did review thank you! I appreciate it!!**

***********

Previously…..

_The only way she could stop (or at least numb) the pain in her heart right now was to not focus on it. Tenten sat up and raced out the door towards the Hokage's mansion._

***********

Tsunade sighed for about the millionth time, sitting at her desk looking at sheets of paper. There were tons of papers on the citizens needing "help", Tsunade laughed at the word, they were currently in a state of almost war and this kid wanted….wanted…oh kami she was hoping this wasn't what she thought it was.

"SHIZUNE!!!!" Tsunade yelled before putting her head in hands and waiting bored, she thought about the hidden sake in her drawer that maybe she could sneak after Shizune leaves. Said woman came barreling through the door.

"Yes, what is it?" She said walking up next to Tsunade.

"Is this what I think it is?" Tsunade said handing her a paper which Shizune was now reading swiftly. She then proceeded to look up from the paper at Tsunade questioningly.

"I don't see anything wrong with this."

"Umm did you see what it was about?" Tsunade said giving Shizune a disbelieving look.

"Yes." they both looked at each other for a minute not quite understanding what they were talking about. Tsunade then held out her hand and Shizune gave her the paper, she then looked over it to make sure she wasn't going crazy, yep still the same thing. She glared back up at Shizune who was still confused.

" You think this is ok for a D-rank mission?" She said and Shizune nodded.

"IT'S A FREAKING CAT RESCUE!!" She couldn't handle it, yes they had done this before but really this boy was 12 and his cat was in a tree she was pretty sure he could get it himself.

"To a boy who is handicapped and the tree is 20 ft. tall." Shizune said with a sigh pointing her finger to a certain place on the paper. Tsunade looked down and just threw the paper as far as she could.

"Well I guess you might as well send one of the genin right away." She sighed yet again, Shizune looked at her weird.

"Jeeze stay off the sake." She mumbled quietly. Tsunade threw a pencil at her head and then went back to her previous pose looking at the papers. Shizune rubbed the back of her head and grumbled her way out of the office. She ran into Tenten who was out of breath at the moment.

"Shizune, can I speak to the Hokage?" She said

"Umm yeah I don't think she's too busy at the moment."

Tenten walked in trying to catch her breath and Tsunade looked up at her, a little surprised thinking that her and Neji usually are training at this time.

"Can I help you Tenten?" Tenten nodded slowly.

"I was wondering do you have any more missions for me?"

"So soon you just got back this morning." Tsunade sat up straighter and motioned for Tenten to sit down, which she in turn did.

"Yeah I know, I just would like to go on another one, and as many as possible to help out Konoha as much as possible." Tenten said trying not to let anything too suspicious leak out. Tsunade just peered at her over her hands.

"Tenten, I don't know what's going on but drowning yourself in missions is not thing to get over it with."

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama I just want to do my part." Which in over all was very true, but right at this moment Tenten had to stop the snagging of her heart. Tsunade looked at the kunoichi seriously contemplating, she was serious about doing her part, but, there was something in that mass of emotions swirling in the depths of those big brown eyes that had to be forgotten quickly. She looked down at what missions she could possibly give the determined girl. There were tons but she wasn't going to like her options.

"Tenten, I have some missions for you, and they can succeed each other quite quickly but its your choice if you want to do them." Tenten was expecting a firm no, but she smiled inside at the words Tsunade just spoke.

"I'll do them." Tenten said positively beaming inside, she could finally get in her mission mode again and not have to think about other stuff.

"You're not going to like this very much." The smile faltered a little but Tenten kept her gaze steady at Tsunade.

"I'm keeping to my word." Tsunade sighed.

"Ok your first mission, leave immediately, this one is extremely important and if need be stay a couple days to get it done." Tsunade said handing Tenten a case folder. Tenten opened it and looked down to see yet another pair of smug eyes coming out of the picture, her next target in an assassination. Tenten's inner being was screaming, kicking trying to get a voice, but being a kunoichi she could easily push it down and assume the ninja indifference. Besides, she may hate the seducing but she really loved assassinations even though it meant killing someone. A small smirk came onto her delicate lips, well Neji can go train by himself because Tenten has some serious missions to do. She looked up and nodded to Tsunade, who nodded back, seeing the smirk and certain gleam in her eye. Tsunade again for about the trillionth time now sighed. Tenten got up to leave her tactics for her mission already on her mind. Before she left the office completely she came back half way through the door and saw Tsunade had already gone back to looking at the many papers on her desk.

"Umm Tsunade-sama?" She said quietly Tsunade looked up from what she was doing.

"Yes Tenten?" Tenten got a sincere smile on her face but it wasn't over cocky, or even happy it was just full of relief.

"Thanks." She said. Tsunade watched as the bun-haired girl left, and couldn't help but to think that maybe this kunoichi had a lot more strength then she originally thought.

*****************

Tenten walked along happily and kept thinking about what her next mission. The guy had been a lot more fit that's for sure so she would have to be extra careful in when she would have to do the job, but she was confident she could do it. When suddenly she stopped walking and got the weirdest look on her face, she then groaned in what looked like self disappointment.

"Damn, I forgot I burned those retched clothes." Remembering this morning, she also didn't have time to really go outfit shopping either, the only person she could think of was the one person she didn't really want to see at the moment.

"Oh! Hey there Tenten!" Ino waved excitedly at the girl, Tenten smiled back and walked to the front of the flower shop where Ino was currently spritzing some flowers to keep them in good health.

"Hey Ino, how the planning going?" Ino laughed and continued to tell Tenten about everything, the perfect flowers (of course they were, why wouldn't they be she worked in a freaking flower shop.) the perfect dress and all the beautiful things that would make her wedding. Tenten was almost sorry she asked, but was glad to see Ino was happy, especially in the most stressful time of most girls lives.

"Well I'm glad Ino, hey can I ask a favor?" Tenten asked.

"Sure girl anything what is it?"

"Well I have a mission and I was wondering if I could borrow a dress of yours." Ino stopped with what she was doing and gave Tenten a devilish look where Tenten rolled her eyes but none-the-less smiled.

"Oh one of those missions eh?" Tenten nodded

"Good I've wanted to make you a vixen for a long time now." Tenten groaned as Ino threw off her apron and told someone else to watch over her spot.

"You know Tenten you've always been a little to rugged for any man's taste so you know I've actually thought about what you would like if you did dress a LITTLE more like me, and you would look so hot!"

Ino talked to Tenten like that while she rummaged through her closet and looked for the outfit she wanted Tenten to wear. All the while throwing clothes that she also thought Tenten should have including some small skirts and shorts. Tenten rolled her eyes again and said she really didn't need clothes and she shouldn't be giving them to her, to which Ino replied that she was "borrowing" them until she got tired of them.

Then Ino pulled out the dress she wanted to wear, it was dark green, strapless, and incredibly small. Tenten gulped and realized that it really was a perfect seducing dress with a slit up the already really short side, enough to get anyone hot. Along with that Ino threw a pair of silver four inch high heels, some silver rhinestone bracelets, and a big silver clip to hold Tenten's hair up. Tenten agreed this really was a good seducing outfit and knew she would probably be the most stylish girl there. She thanked Ino who smiled and wished her luck on her mission.

Tenten got home and put all the clothes (which was quite a bit) that Ino gave her on her room and started packing, when she heard a knock on her door. Growling to herself that she had already taken too much time getting what she needed and she really had to leave right now. She went to the door and just threw it open while she went and got her weapons out of her bag and in certain places in the house.

"Just come in!" she yelled at the door, to the unknown person there. She heard them walk in cautiously and then stop and watch her pack for her mission. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost forgot they were there. She stopped abruptly and looked over to see the person. Of course it was Neji who else would it be right before she left for another assassination? Damn her life was all she said to herself when she saw him.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just really busy, I haven't been ignoring you on purpose." She said stopping with a couple kunais in one hands and some shuriken in the other.

"It's fine." Neji said uneasily, Tenten flicked her head to the kitchen signaling him to follow her, which he did and she continued to clean her weapons.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" She said softly while cleaning the dried blood off of the kunai she had used for Joshi, she cursed herself again for not remembering to do that when she got back.

"I was just coming to say that we could train tomorrow, because we didn't today….." Neji said rather quietly not wanting to admit that he was wrong. Tenten finished cleaning that kunai and threw it on the counter, then she pulled another out and started to clean that one.

"I can't" She pretended to be focusing on a very hard stain to avert from having to look in Neji's eyes.

"Why not?" His voice seemed to get back its arrogant side. Tenten still feeling a little bitter about before putting that one back on the counter, she placed one hand on her hip and with the other she leaned on the counter.

"I have a mission."

"So soon?" His eyes, searching hers intently while she tried to remain impassive, hiding all emotion.

"Yeah, I wanted to gain more experience." Her gaze faltered for half a second not enough to catch.

"I see, is it an assassination?" He was now holding unknown emotions in his own eyes. Tenten just nodded, she grabbed the handful of weapons off the counter, and went to put them in a designated bag for her mission.

Neji followed her silently and didn't say another word, inside her mind Tenten was going crazy. Great now did he not only think she enjoyed them but she now wanted more experience. She mentally sighed, nothing to be said to get it back now. She continued to prepare, while he mutely watched. When she was ready to go, he looked at her indifferently.

"How long will you be gone?"

"a couple days at least." He nodded curtly, and just walked out of the house, no 'good luck' or anything. That hurt Tenten the worst, he was supposedly her best friend and he didn't even say goodbye. She would have preferred a yelling match but that had never been Neji's style. Now Tenten had to refocus her mind on the mission ahead. Damn him he just had to make everything difficult. Tenten headed out into the forest by herself, her mind desperately trying to suppress what had just happened.

*******

Done with this one, ok so if you could just please review its not that hard just click the little button and write something. Its can be I like for all I care just tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter three!!! Whoop!!! Progress!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this yet…..nope still not yet**

**********************

The room was small, clean, and all around nice. Tenten liked this room, it was a temporary safe haven. This is where she came after she left that disgusting place. She had already been here more then a couple days, her mind briefly going back to the memory of her telling Neji how long it would be, but she quickly smothered it with her mission tactics.

This new guy seemed to be extremely picky, way more picky then Joshi. She had been for the last few days trying to get him alone, but he always wanted to just make it a "date" meaning he didn't really trust her enough to actually do her. Which was totally fine with Tenten she didn't especially like to be "done" even though she was a virgin, he thought otherwise.

Tonight, was yet another night, that she had to try and gain his "trust", she had gotten to him easily enough with Ino's clothes. He immediately noticed her and was drawn to her, of course who wouldn't be attracted to someone who was basically done up by Ino? But he was tricky, she had to have a fake name (obviously) and she had a fake hobbies, that he seemed interested in, until he became to drunk and was satisfied with just kissing her.

She hated that part, when he started kissing her it was filled completely with more lust, and wanting then with love and care. His desire was growing all the more she knew she had him now, he wouldn't be able to hold back. The way he kissed her, or rather attacked her, was convincing enough. The other part that Tenten hated was that she had to play the part right back. She had to act like she wanted him so bad, that she could barely contain herself. Ugh. Disgusting.

But now, right now she was safe in her little clean haven and she was looking at the street below her window. The happy people bustling around getting their daily supplies. She couldn't take it anymore and decided that she really had to get a taste of this wonderful day. She looked at the minimal clothes she packed and found that she didn't have much that she could wear in public. So she went with what she had on ; a pair of navy shorts, and a simple white T-shirt. Putting her hair in a ponytail she then walked out the hotel door smiling in the bright morning sunlight. As long as she remained totally herself she wouldn't be noticed as the slut that walked into the bar the last couple nights; she was just a plain teenage girl enjoying her day. She smiled widely as she watched the little kids dash in and out of the farmers stands selling vegetables, homemade baskets, fruits, and other random assortments that she was looking at.

There was one particular little lady that had a jewelry booth at the way back of all the stands, you could easily look over it. But a certain gleam of dark ruby red caught Tenten's eye and she walked over and looked at the jewelry. It was some of the most beautiful jewelry she had ever seen, she continued to gaze at the bright hues and shades of the emerald, ruby, diamond, and sapphire bracelets and other accessories.

"Which one do you like the best?" The old lady said with a small smile on her face from watching the young woman admiring the creations. Tenten looked at all of the jewelry at once and tried to decide. She thought hard she thought it was pretty but she just wasn't a jewelry person. She saw a very cute ruby pair of earrings they could easily replace the ones she burned the other night.

"I really like these ones." The lady nodded and looked at Tenten with a spark in her eyes almost as if she knew Tenten wasn't quite satisfied with them.

"Yes, but they're quite small you don't want those." Tenten looked up wondering why this lady was not selling her the earrings like she had expected.

"Your more symbolic. You only like to wear something if it has significance." She said leaning in close to Tenten she said it as a statement not a question. Tenten could not lie and nodded her head looking the mysterious old lady in the eyes, who just chuckled and sat back down.

"Do you have a young man?" Tenten just shook her head, her words were few right now as she was trying to figure the woman out. Her mind quickly raced back to Neji who she had forgotten that they had parted yet again with an awkward goodbye. Again the woman seemed to know what went through her mind.

"Don't worry hun you'll get him, your beautiful, and I can tell you have a kind spirit." Tenten smiled at the woman.

"Thank you very much." The woman smiled back and nodded her head. Tenten left the booth shortly after that. She kept wandering around not really paying attention to her surroundings mostly thinking about how she left Neji again, and watching young couples with a kind of sorrow and desire she had.

She had bumped into someone who was significantly taller then her and more muscly by far she looked up to apologize but stopped short. The man was looking down at her beaming with satisfaction and his tanned skin shone against the sun her mind flickered for a second on how handsome he was but then she caught that immediate creepy feeling.

"Hey toots, I didn't know you went out in the daytime, do you work at these hours too?" Tenten's heart froze and she remembered the frisky man that pulled her aside after Joshi's assassination.

"I'm sorry sir I don't know what you're talking about." He chuckled, and pulled her to him, she didn't fight, it was pointless.

"Sure you don't, but I'd know those sexy chocolate anywhere." He reached up and stroked the side of her face which she moved away from his rough hands. Her insides were burning, and squirming to just rip his throat out. She slid out of his arms and tried to look indifferent.

"Sir you are mistaken I don't know you now I have to go." She didn't hear his dirty response, just fled into the crowd as fast as possible trying to get away from the man who had made his own promise to get her. She started sprinting to her safe haven, if she could make it there she'd feel better. Her weapons were there, she cursed for not bringing at least one kunai.

It was now three hours later and the sun was starting to set, Tenten was still shuddering in thought of that nasty man. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was down and curly she was wearing a dark blue dress this time both sides had huge slits up the side so it was basically the whole part sides of her thighs were exposed, damn Ino and her smutty ways. Her eyes had a massive amount of make-up on them, Tenten studied herself in the mirror a little longer, hoping, that she would not see that man there. Maybe he had given up. Then her mind went to how he even found her and she held her breath wondering if he knew she was a ninja from Konoha. Then blew away the idea, there's no way possible she was always careful not to be followed. She took a deep breath and headed out the door, maybe tonight would finally be the freaking time to actually kill her target and then she could go home and make up with Neji already.

She walked into the bar, and he came over quickly placing his hand on her butt, she smiled seductively up at him, she had caught her prey and she couldn't be more ready. They had proceeded along with the usual drinks laughing , and then making out, but tonight he wanted to finally get her. Tenten once again pushed away her growling interior so as not to be caught.

He didn't even take her anywhere, he just pulled her into the men's bathroom telling everyone else to get out, he pushed her up against the wall forcefully and proceeded, to run his hands up her bare thighs, she threatened to hurt herself if she didn't calm down her urge to kill, she worked herself to get here, and she was finishing right. She slid her leg up his and wrapped it around his waist he eagerly wrapped his arm, around it and started to kiss her neck. She leaned her head back and pretended to moan, all the while pulling a poisoned senbon needle out of the seam of her dress, and was ready to stab it in the side of his neck. His hand shot out and grabbed her throat harshly, he squeezed the air right out of her lungs. His eyes were full of anger and lust. He smirked evilly, and kissed her neck in a soft way, but not loving, no, never loving.

"You thought you'd catch me off, guard didn't you?" Tenten struggled with the hands at her neck, glowing spots appearing in her vision.

"DIDN'T YOU!!!" He bellowed in her face, and she managed a short nod, he smirked and kissed her chin.

"Now, I am going to get what I want from you and then I'm going to kill you." The growling insides of Tenten were livid, and Tenten had started to let her hatred and anger flow out into her mind. Pulling a well concealed kunai from one of her thighs she quickly brought it up and slashed the man on the wrist, causing him to stumble backwards and let go of her. Tenten slid to the floor, gasping for breath as he held his bleeding wrist, she had hit an artery.

"You bitch." He seethed through his teeth at her and Tenten stood her eyes burning with fire and hatred. She pulled out a small scroll from her dress and summoned a katana, she held it ready for anything, she was in charge now. She leaped gracefully into the air and came down right in front of him, he backed into a stall and sat on the pot with wide eyes, his skin pale from losing so much blood. She almost pitied him, but right now her defensive mechanism was ruling her and it was going to kill, taking the katana she swung it lightly through the air and rammed it right through his chest. His eyes grew incredibly wide for a second and he jumped but then, he just slumped onto the toilet seat. His eyes closed. Tenten pulled out the sword and got rid of it. She took one last look at her victim.

"You'll never do that to a woman again, be she pure or not." With that she walked out of the bathroom, and she left bar without a glance back.

Tenten couldn't go to bed that night, her mind was reeling, about her target and Neji. Her target, now that she wasn't in her mission/defensive mode her `whole body seemed to be revolted that she could do that, she retched in the bathroom for half an hour, and looked at herself in the mirror with disgust. Her heart squirmed when she thought of Neji, what would he think when she eventually told him about this? His disapproval ate at her, she shouldn't let it, but it did. She lost it, she let into herself a little too much, the way she acted back there was irrational. She sighed and decided that at dawn she would leave.

Tenten didn't need to wake up because she didn't sleep so she checked out and headed home as fast as she could. Her mind was racing, just as were her legs, she ran up to her house, and threw her stuff in her house grabbing only her necessary weapons. She ran along the dirt paths to their usual training area, when she got there a small smile formed on her lips to see that she was right. Even though she wasn't there Neji was training alone. She walked up slowly and he saw straightening out of his stance.

"Tenten." He said while unwrapping the bandages from his hands and walking over to his bag. She nodded at him.

"Neji, are you training?" He nodded and proceeded to fiddle with stuff in his bag.

"Can I join you." He stopped for half a second, and then stood up with his bag slung over his arm.

"No I'm leaving now." Tenten glared at him and he looked impassively back at her tired face.

"I want to train Neji, why are you denying that from me?" Tenten said closing her eyes and clenching her jaw, really trying not to yell.

"Because I don't want to." He started to walk away when Tenten pulled out a kunai, and flung it right to where his foot was about to be, he stopped and looked back at her. Eyes still closed Tenten was raging now.

"_Do not _walk away when I'm talking to you." she had another kunai in her hand, ready to throw if need be. Neji turned towards her.

"Ok what do you need to say." Tenten's eyes shot open, her eyes burning towards the young Hyuuga in front of her.

"Stop, treating me like I'm not worth your time." Neji looked at her.

"You're the one going on your missions." Tenten twirled the kunai in her hand dangerously.

"That's your excuse? You didn't even say goodbye to me when I left, you would not train with me when I got back from my mission, I wanted to train to be able to get better, but you didn't even want to be _around _me. That's why I got more missions when you can't train might as well do the real thing right? " Tenten was not yelling she was stating the facts, and her eyes were starting to fog up, she looked away from him.

"Tenten I-" He had started to walk towards her stretching out a hand, worried seeing tears in her eyes, but she backed up.

"No it's ok, I don't need to know your excuse for lack of decency, if you'll excuse me I have another mission to get to." She ran off faster then she meant to, leaving Neji standing there all arrogance, pride, and strength gone from his body at the words the kunoichi said.

Tsunade did not ask when Tenten came into the office and immediately got her next assassination but wondered at the cloudiness of the bun-haired girls eyes.

**************

**Ok thank you! More to come as soon as I can! **_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow chapter 4 were moving up! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_***************_

_Tenten was on her way back home, the jumping from tree to tree was her constant theme these days, it had been months since she had trained with Neji, weeks since she had seen him. The last time she saw him was when she had run up to the Hokage's mansion for her next mission, he was in there talking with Tsunade and by the sound of it, it was a little heated. Tenten had walked in and Neji just turned glanced at her and walked out Tenten acted like she didn't even notice, that she could really care less. But when she walked up to the desk and waited for Tsunade to give her an assignment her voice sounded unlike herself. It sounded cold, quiet, and deadly, not her usual charming self. Tenten wondered when she had started to become this way, to actually have a cold shell around her being. She felt like Sasuke, or as she thought with a pain, she felt like Neji acted, hell she acted like Neji acted. With this piece of information in her mind she smirked, maybe the jerk needed some of his own medicine. _

_Her mind was now finally slowing down, thinking of the nice warm bed at home, that was accompanied with food, and a shower. She smiled a real smile and sped up, thank goodness even if you don't have a nice friend you always will have a nice bed and meal. Her heart scoffed in protest of that, but she forgot about it, all the thing had done was bring pain, and fancy. Seeing the big gate ahead she raced through it, and into her house without a second glance at the people's exclamations of annoyance. Throwing her stuff on the floor she ran into the bathroom all supplies in hand and jumped into the shower. She hung her head in tired defeat as the hot water sprayed on her untying all the tension knots in her back, she shivered when she let her hair down from its dirty mess and let the water get to work. Her last mission was just disgusting, the man owned a farm, and really liked to get down and dirty, literally, He had her down in the mud and rain before she could pretend to be interested in him. She grabbed the shampoo off the side and scrubbed her head lazily soaking in the goodness of clean hair. After feeling satisfied with her work she jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. _

_She walked into the kitchen lazily and opened the fridge, there was a small thing of fruit on the side and she decided to pick out of it. Holding it in her mouth she also grabbed a chunk of cheese and closed the door with her foot. Tenten set the food on the counter and then remembered she was in a towel, and ran back into her room changing into a sports bra and shorts, her hair was down and wet. She proceeded to sit on her counter and look out the window while munching on random fruits and some cheese. _

_For a second Tenten was content and happy and almost back to her real self then remembered how Neji totally and completely gave up on her, because she had all the assassination missions. She suddenly felt tired again, and determined to forget it. Tomorrow she would go back to the Hokage's mansion and get another mission then she would be so focused she wouldn't notice the pain in her heart. Eating the last bit of cheese and fruit she hopped off the counter and into her room, ready for bed. _

_When the knock at the door came Tenten peered out the side of her door curiously, how would anyone know she was back already? When it came again she grabbed a shirt out of her drawer and walked to the door wondering who it could be. The sight that met her surprised her, Sakura, and Temari were standing in front of her with equal looks of determination on their faces. _

"_Err…..can I help you guys?" Tenten said pulling the shirt on over her head._

"_Yeah you can damn right help us you little-" _

"_Temari!" Sakura had shushed Temari who was probably going to go on with a string of curse words just for Tenten, who stood there still wondering why the hell they were there. _

"_Tenten were going out…" Sakura said lightly as if it were the weather. _

"_Ok have fun." Tenten said with a shrug of her shoulders, she really did not want to go out tonight, she had gotten into the routine of shower, eating, and then moping off to bed and she was perfectly fine with that. She didn't want to be bothered really. Temari growled obscenities under her breath._

"_Tenten you know Temari doesn't get to come that often." Sakura said still polite, but Tenten could see a small fire being lit behind the sea foam green eyes. Tenten shrugged again shaking her head._

"_I really just do not want to, I'm sorry." _

"_Oh you're sorry_?" Temari said hands on her hips, her teal eyes gazed on Tenten with a certain knowing, Temari was one of the people that understood Tenten the most, and she knew it.

"Oh ok fine, it's probably best because you're in such a crappy mood." Tenten cocked her eyebrow at the statement the sand kunoichi made.

"Temari, you're not guilt tripping me into this." Temari cocked a very similar eyebrow back at Tenten.

"So are you coming or what?" Tenten stood there for a second deciding, then nodded and put on a pair of flats. Temari grew a huge grin across her face as Sakura just shook her head but grinned none-the-less. Tenten walked out the house willingly, albeit still grumpy and complaining inside but really saying no to Temari is as easy as trying to push an elephant up a slippery hill.

They walked along quietly, Tenten brooding, Sakura looking around playfully and Temari holding her arms behind her head as she walked, a quiet relaxation surrounding her. She glanced over sideways at her two friends and laughed silently inside, Sakura's playful yet airy expression was just a mask for the true wit, and strength the girl held, and Tenten…well Tenten was seeming to hide no emotion at all today, her eyebrows were knitted together and her lips were pursed. Her long brown hair slightly damp was around her face was an odd sight to see, than the two buns that usually resided on her head.

"So Tenten, what has Neji done this time?" Sakura still focusing on what seemed to be a leaf floating through the air smirked at the remark. Tenten looked up and crossed her arms, pretending that the tree the other way looked particularly interesting.

"Nothing…..why do you even ask?" Temari removed her hands from behind her head, and stuck them into her pockets.

"No reason, you just seem to be avoiding him, and everywhere he goes."

"Well I have just been busy. Look lets go get something to eat." Tenten said rather passionately seeing the sign for Ichiraku ramen bar as her get away place, Sakura moaned.

"Seriously! You know I have Naruto for a team mate and you want to go there?!" Tenten grinned for the first time in a long time, it felt stiff and unused.

"C'mon Sakura I haven't had Ramen in forever."

"Yeah me either Suna doesn't have one this good you know" Temari said quietly, Sakura just hung her head silently, knowing that her two most head strong friends had made up their minds, there was no way out. When they had gotten their food, Tenten seemed to dive right in, very quickly stuffing her face so that she could barely speak, which is exactly what she wanted. Temari cocked an eyebrow knowing this and Sakura just looked green in the face, having to see the same damn food almost everyday. Eventually she just pushed it away, and sipped on her drink. Tenten was nearing the end of her bowl and was debating to order a second one before she got done, but her stomach was already protesting at how much she had already eaten, stupid fruit and cheese.

"So, you and Neji?" Temari said setting down her fork and placing her chin on her hands which were folded neatly underneath it. Tenten's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Err- what?"

"Not like that! I mean you two are fighting, why?" Temari said rolling her eyes, Sakura continued to sip on her drink and had a small smile on her lips.

"Its nothing really, I just have had a lot of missions."

"That's not what Tsunade said." Sakura stated finally letting go of the straw. Tenten looked at her angrily, the at Temari.

"Well, its mine and his business isn't it? I mean if he doesn't want to train with me that's his decision!" Tenten stopped and closed her eyes, in her momentary out flow of the anger she held inside she let out too much. When she opened them again, her friends looked astonished.

"Wait, he doesn't want to train with you anymore?" Sakura said leaning in closer. "Why the hell not?"

"Because he doesn't like to train with me after assassination missions." Both girls sat back against their seats again both knowing exactly what "assassination" missions were.

"Well…..damn." Temari said blowing up part of her bangs with her breath thinking. Sakura's eyebrows knitted together. Tenten looked down into her empty bowl of ramen wishing she was just at home sleeping and then she could leave early tomorrow.

"Look guys I think I'm going to go." Both of her friends seemed a little surprised but did nothing but nod silently both obviously perplexed by the situation and did not have any immediate advice for her. Tenten sighed and bid them goodbye. She walked out and bumped into Shikamaru who was not at all surprised to see her.

"Sorry, Shikamaru." Tenten said quietly he shrugged and said it was no big deal. Tenten had started to walk away trying very hard to keep the tears from overflowing until she got into bed.

"Tenten." He said her name as a way for her to look at him. She did tears just brimming her lids.

"Don't let his stupid mistakes rule your life, your smarter then that, and stronger." Then he walked into the ramen bar. Tenten shook her head a little confused and walked home.

Shikamaru sat down at a table with two girls, they looked slightly put down.

"See I told you, it wasn't what you expected." He said looking rather bored, Temari looked at him.

"Oh so you knew? Thanks a lot cry-baby." She looked down into her hands, her face frowning in concentration, Sakura was sipping her drink again but in a more thoughtful way. Shikamaru studied them both with a quiet air about him.

"Temari, Sakura, its not going to help to just sit there and let yourselves get down by it."

"I know its just, that was a bitch move, even for Neji." Temari commented looking at Shikamaru her eyes dark with frustration.

"Yeah and it has a huge effect on Tenten, and she pretty much the only one that can take his shit!" Sakura said.

"Well its not our business, they'll figure it out eventually."

"And how would you know?" Sakura said a little skeptically

"I knew that this was a bad idea didn't I?" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But even you don't know everything."

"No…he really does actually." Temari said reluctantly Shikamaru chuckled and the three ninjas left, still a little worried about their friend.

Tenten lied in her bed breathing deeply she felt like she had just run a race, her chest was tearing. The sobs she tried to keep back broke open and she cried herself to sleep. Having to tell her friends, even though it was a little was painful, and then Shikamaru, he knew of course he knew, he knows everything. But the thing he said seemed to help her get a hold of herself and she fell asleep after a little while. Her pillow damp from her tears.

*********

**Wow sad chappie, ha oh well! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, you must forgive me. I hate it when someone does not update regularly and yes, it drives me insane, so please be patient with me. However, I am only human…damn.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do still not own these characters.**

* * *

Tenten woke not feeling much better, and her heart was still heavy as if it was carrying the entire ocean. She grudgingly got out of bed, and trudged to the shower, getting ready for the day; her hair was matted and wet from her tears. Her face puffy, she looked at herself in the mirror, and decided enough was enough, she did not care if he practically ripped her heart from her, and she was going to get over this with Neji. Knowing that it may not have even been her fault, she stepped into the shower to get ready to go see her best friend.

* * *

Neji awoke stiffly as he did every day; he rubbed his tense neck and tried not to grumble about how his night of sleep was horrible. They seemed to be getting worse, tossing and turning all night, his hair that normally felt nice and put him to sleep rubbed his cheek raw and his eyes buzzed every time he closed them.

He tried meditating, concentrating on the steady breeze outside, with its doleful but beautiful lullaby coming through the door, focusing on the warmness of the wind and of how he was so tired. Which in fact he was excruciatingly tired, but sleep never did come no matter how tired he was, and always as he saw the sun come up, its bright yellow, orange, and pink rays filling the sky would he then drift to sleep, only earning him a couple of hours.

Just enough sleep to keep him going but not enough for a long period, he began lacking in things he did, slipping up at crucial times, and at those times when people would give him glares, or talks, or even concerned looks he would just get up and walk away. He stayed still in his bed, not focusing on anything, his hand still on the back of his neck; he sighed and closed his eyes, knowing fully well, why he could not sleep.

The day he went into the Hokage's office, he stepped inside and looked at her, Tsunade looked at him, her eyes narrowed and she went back to work looking through papers on her desk.

"If you have something to ask or say, do it now, because I'm very busy today." Her matter-of-factly tone pierced the air. He was irritated that day anyways, and her tone was not at all calming.

"You know exactly why I'm here"

"Then spit it out already," She said harshly

"Why do you keep giving Tenten these missions, they're ruining her training in other areas." She looked up from her work and her eyes blazed with uncertainty.

"She came to me and asked for these missions, I needed them done and anyways I couldn't have stopped her if I tried, maybe you should ask her instead of coming to me." He had heard enough at that point and turned to leave.

That is when she walked in; she looked unlike her, all cheery demeanor gone. Her face was hard and unmoving. No hint of a smile traced her lips, no little girl hid behind the mahogany eyes. Her eyes wore a dark and calculating look, her stare was straight ahead and she refused to look at him.

Something in his chest twisted strangely to see her this way. Something in him felt like he needed to do something but being who he was, he shrugged it off and continued walking like he hadn't seen her either. However, her cold hard granite face stayed in his mind as if it had been burned there.

By this time Neji had swung his legs out on to the side of his bed and had his head in his hands, her new face barely left his mind that was the last time he saw her. Every night she was just there, a month of those missions had done a hell of a lot to her body. It was softer, still muscle but not as profound, probably from lack of training, he thought bitterly. But there was something else, the way she carried herself, it was so strong and yet, so vulnerable, as if every second she had to stand that way to keep herself from falling apart.

His bedroom door slid open and Hinata peered around it, he looked up at her and her eyes grew wide.

"Neji, you look awful." He smiled bitterly, and noted how the muscle in his jawed cramped. Hinata walked over and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You need to go straight back to sleep, cancel whatever you had to do today." Neji would have protested if he had had the energy. Damn all he could think of was sleep. He just rolled right back into bed and for once in a month and a half, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

The ground was dark, almost non-existent Neji was standing and facing towards someone. It was Tenten, her face still in the hard stone position, her cruel eyes were piercing him and her body was rigid. She began walking, her stature protective, and defensive. Her eyes stayed ahead locked on him, he noticed a small fierce glint in them; the kind a lioness gets before she kills her prey. She was intimidating, but so unlike Tenten, those traces were nowhere near this lioness now. She approached closer and closer, making Neji a little nervous to be so close to her. Almost fearing of what she would do to him, he watched, as she got closer with no intent to stop when she got to him. Neji quickly stepped aside and watched her questioningly as her eyes did not even seem to take notice of him, they were still fixed ahead. He realized she was not looking at him, but at the things in front of her. He turned and quickly walked next to her keeping an eye on her face, it was starting to change with every step they got closer to the objects, or lack there of. They were fuzzy and hade no shape, like a hazy mist waiting there except it was pure darkness, as she got closer they began to take form, into these huge, unclean, men. Tenten's hands clenched into fist as she walked forward fearlessly, Neji could see the perspiration on her forehead. Somehow, she managed to smile, a mockingly sweet smile, like a knife with a bow on top. Neji knew what she was supposed to do, he had seen it many times, but he could not watch it, especially if it was Tenten. Neji tried to grab her hand but it just slipped right through, as if he was a ghost. He was starting to get nervous, the men were getting bigger and Tenten was getting closer to them.

She walked into the haze, disappearing from sight but he could hear several cries, and grunts. He pushed his way into the darkness surrounding him, not knowing where he was going but trying to find her. If he could not touch her, maybe he could at least defend her. However, the mist was too dark, too thick it was like he was suffocating, and all he heard was jeers and cruel laughing. He would run forward but could never get out of the cloud; it followed him wherever he went.

Then almost as if a big wind had come, the dark mist started to drift away. Swirling, trying to linger but powerless to stay. 20 ft away Tenten's lithe form was panting in front of him, she was shaking and her clothes were ripped badly. He walked swiftly towards her, and as he got closer he noticed the scratches on her arms, blood fell regularly from the shallow wounds. Her shirt was in tatters, shredded across her stomach where more small scratches were spreading more crimson across her pale skin. The top of the shirt was dangerously close to revealing too much, the shoulder ripped and hanging loosely. Her neck was bruised and hung her head, which sported another bruise on her cheek along with a cut that seemed excessively close to her ear.

Her battered and bleeding legs finally gave out and she crumpled to the ground, Neji once again out of pure reflex reached out to catch her again, but as before, she fell straight through and landed harshly on the ground. Breath ragged, wounds seeping, her eyes lost that glint and now were just filled with pain, tears leaked from them continuously. She finally after what seemed like a horrible forever from Neji's point of view, focused her eyes on something, or someone.

It was Neji, another Neji and he walked up to her wordlessly. Tenten smiled tiredly and stood up shakily. The other Neji did not do anything just watched her struggle to stand, to breathe. She worked watched him happily her gaze back to herself, warm and charming. So willing to be with him, even in her state, and yet he did nothing to help her. She straightened her shoulders painfully, but the other Neji did not notice he did not see the wounds, the bruises, or the blood, just the look on her face, which was fatigue and joy in a strange mixture. She walked towards him slightly limping. He spoke words that sent chills down Neji's spine, this was not the first time he heard this.

"Tenten take the day off." She stopped where she was, her shoulders rising and sinking with her deep breathes, her eyes confused.

"Why?" Her tone was almost shaking but she held her own.

"Because this is taking to much of a toll on you."

"No, I'm training." She stated in a matter-of-factly way. Neji sighed and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She said running after and walking backwards in front of him. Her wounds forgotten, her attention was on him.

"I'm not going to train with you." Tenten stared at him, chocolate eyes searching for something in his face.

"Why not?" She said her smile faltering.

"Because to be perfectly honest I can't stand to train with you after assassination missions." The other Neji's face was hard, and he just kept walking, Tenten's shoulders sagged and watched at the other Neji walked into the darkness and disappeared. She fell to her knees, her cheeks glistened with shed tears, silently falling then she let out a single sob, her wounds and scratches started bleeding harder then before. Then she just curled up on the floor, and sobbed. Her cries echoed through the pitch black.

Neji stood there motionless his eyes wide he had no idea what to do, he could not touch her. She was slowly sinking away, every moment her wounds getting bigger, if he did not help she was going to die. He walked towards her but she seemed to be getting farther away he sped up fear rising in his chest when he got farther and farther from her. No one to help her, he started running, and yet she got even father away, and now he was standing alone in the darkness and he was out of breath.

Neji shot up in bed, sweat covering his shaking body. The sun was shining and his eyes dilated painfully. His mind was reeling, barely registering that it was a dream, or rather a nightmare. The sun was still up but was now slowly sinking; he had to see her, to make sure she was ok. His heart was still beating a million miles an hour and his chest was tight. Just see her face, maybe see how she is doing. He had to make sure she was ok. Jumping out of bed, he quickly pulled a shirt over his head and went out the door, his hair loosely tied back in a ponytail.

He walked swiftly to her house, some of his muscles eased just seeing its calm exterior and light paint bringing an air of charm once again like Tenten always did. The sun shone brightly, the temperature was perfect. He practically ran up the stairs, and knocked on the door. It swung lightly open; his confused look changed to one of horror as his eyes layed upon blood spattered walls, demolished furniture, and an empty house.

* * *

**Whoop! That cliff is a doozy! I will try to update as soon as possible! Do not forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I hope you people liked the last chapter. Therefore, here is the next one! =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto character's I am just using them for a cool plot, because they are so cool. **

* * *

Tenten watched as blue and white stars faded in and out on the inside of her eyelids. With each new appearance of them, her head throbbed painfully.

Images danced in her head, sloppy and fragmented.

Herself throwing a kunai, hatred and hidden fear in her eyes. Blood spraying across the walls as she got her target in a seemingly good spot. For some reason she could not remember the face of her kidnapper, whenever she would think of them she would just see a dark face, and hands grabbing around her throat, banging her against the wall. The hands were incredibly strong, and her vision was soon lost and after that, her consciousness.

Anything after that she could not remember, her head was swimming too much. Who would do this to her? Why would she be the target of anyone and why would they have not killed her before? Dozens of questions littered the assassin's head, which led her to one thing that she was not a target for an assassination but rather a victim of a kidnapping.

She did not take to this too well, she was not kidnapped, civilians were kidnapped, and it was one of her duties to save them. Genins got kidnapped, not a Jounin ranked assassin training for ANBU. With this, she thought of how stupid that was, that she could not even hold her own. It frustrated her, and she closed her eyes tighter hoping to wake up from some horrible dream.

She berated herself again and again then it dawned on her, she was still alive. She also _was_ a trained assassin and ANBU trainee. She could easily get out of here, if she knew where she was, who that awful person was, and her surroundings, it would be just like a mission, except she would have to get _out_, instead of _in_. She started from the beginning by slowly opening her eyes, pain shot through her head even as she did it as carefully as possible. Blinking a couple of times her eyes focused and she saw she was in a rather large bed. She was on what felt like silk sheets, black in color and expensive looking. The pillows were covered in similar material, all this was a top a four-poster bed, dark wooded, everything in the room was very silky looking and sleek in either black or red.

She sighed, and feeling the throbbing in her head increase, she wondered if she had any more injuries or limitations. She carefully moved her arms and legs; everything seemed to be in working condition, just very sore. Next move was to get out of this weirdly silky bed, and look around the room. She lifted the blankets slowly and gasped in shock and anger, along with the new wave of pain in her head. It was not the big bruises that adorned her legs and arms, in blue and yellow colors, or the scratches on them either.

It was the awful, silky, extremely small outfit she was wearing. Small shorts that were black in color and way too short, the top was spaghetti strap and blood red, the cut on it was way to low for her tastes. She wondered how this underwear was even clothes! Her stomach flipped and she felt queasy at the thought about how someone would have had to undress and dress her again. Her arms grew goose bumps, and she shivered with heightened anxiety thinking that she had to get out of this place, no matter what.

Peeling back the covers ever so slowly, Tenten carefully swung her legs around and over the edge of the bed. Gingerly touching the wooden floor with her toes, she tested the weight on her legs slightly. Seeming to be stable, she stood up, and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through her head causing her legs to buckle, she fell sideways towards the hard floor. She grasped desperately at the blankets and bed hoping to at least catch herself on them so she would not get a brand new bruise right on her butt.

She cursed in a jumbled speak on her way down, it basically came out like this "shi-fu-mlikdfhei" and a big pile of blankets landed right on her face, causing a annoying and stuffy cloud over her whole body. After the initial dizziness and pain in her head subsided and her butt was, just numb from pain she huffed angrily and pushed the covers off of her.

Obviously, she was not in a state to walk right now. Then she heard a smooth silky voice that matched those disgusting sheets perfectly. It was chuckling, it was deep, and it was scaring the freaking bejeezes out of her. She could not see who it was, her body prevented her from that, and her mind just did not want to know.

The large blankets were slowly being pulled off of her and she had the gross feeling that this creep was appreciating the sight of her body in the awful attire.

Tenten looked straight at the ceiling, refusing to give the captor attention, her whole body screamed in protest, but she was powerless to do anything, her fall made her harshly aware of that.

A large hand that was unusually soft, Tenten almost wondered if it was a woman, pulled her up rather quick which made her head spin and her body tremble in agony. She was pulled into a large, strong chest, barely eye level with the man's collar on his white shirt. She refused to look up, speak, and do anything except get away from his evil grasp. Trying to wriggle out of his arms, he only held tighter and tighter starting to hurt Tenten. She was trying not to show the pain that was going through her midsection, but next thing she knew the man had grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

If your stomach could shrivel up and your heart race right out of your chest, Tenten's was doing that right now. She was staring right into the face of the man from her first assassination mission. He chuckled when he saw her eyes widen from recognizing that he was indeed the slime ball that hit on her after she killed Joshi and in the crowd when she was relaxed.

Tenten's mind was going a million miles an hour, how did he find her? Where did she slip up? How did he capture her in the first place? Many different possibilities, all terrifying and not something she wanted to think about right now. Right now, she had to just get away from the creep. She pulled her face harshly out of his hand and glared at him, telling him through her eyes that she _would, _kill him. He just chuckled and squeezed her a little tighter, hurting her already bruised ribs.

"You remember me don't you toots." Tenten still did not speak she just wanted this to be over.

"Aw, come on, you don't even want to know my name?" She focused on a spot on the wall, hoping to vaporize a hole in it or something. He grabbed her face once again more harshly this time and turned her neck enough to where it was cramping.

"You will look at me and answer, when I talk to you." He said it with a deathly tone, and squeezed her jaw rather tight. She struggled once again out of his hand, and ground her teeth.

"Get your hands off of me." Her tone was just as icy and he smirked as if she just said something rather cute.

"Have it your way toots" He roughly picked her up and put her back in the bed, and having one last look at her body before placing the covers back on her.

"But let me tell you, you're going to need to rest, because when you're better, I'll have you begging for mercy." He said rather slimily, and then he grabbed her wrists in one hand placed then over her head in a painful way, and placed the most disgusting kiss on her that she has ever had. Her hands hurt and she could not push him off so she bit his lip forcefully, causing him to gasp in pain. When he stood up his lip was bleeding, but he just wiped the blood away, and smirked.

"Just wait, when you're better, you'll be my mine." Tenten just glared at him, and tried not to pass out from the pain coursing through her body. Then the man went to leave, but stopped right at the doorway, stopped and looked at her once more.

"Oh by the way, the name's Akio, you'll be saying it soon enough." With that last disturbing comment, he walked out and shut the door. Tenten sat up immediately and started spitting and gagging, retching and trying not to die all together.

Tenten knew by the way he was holding her and how he acted, that he was a lot stronger then he looked, and he looked strong. Her mind was reeling, and she was trying very hard not to let it hit her. However, it was inevitable, the pain that had ripped her so much before came back, and she curled up in a ball. Her breath came out in short quivering gasps, and her eyes began to leak tears, as her heart cried from the dirt on its face.

* * *

**Well this chapter is short, but don't worry Tenten will be ok! You'll just have to wait for later chapters! Read AND Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know I'm a bad person and I am a total jerk for making you wait but hey I'm writing this on Thanksgiving eve! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The rain outside the window hit the glass in a regular pinging sound, the sky had been cloudy all day and finally had decided to start a little in the dark night. Tsunade ran her hand through her bangs again in frustration, three weeks and still no lead on Tenten's kidnapping. Her sake long forgotten, her worries grew stronger everyday. She sat down in defeat and looked at the tense standing Hyuuga across the table who was searching the maps they had, as if he could find Tenten that way.

The young man had bags under his eyes and his long hair was long ago forgotten falling in tired tendrils around his face. He carried on with an air of urgency, his posture was of rigid emotion, he didn't stop not once, not ever. Since the day he walked into her office and demanded an explanation, then later almost threatening to do something if they did not take action immediately. He worked tirelessly and with reckless abandon, much of the time Shikamaru had to step outside because Neji wouldn't listen to his reasoning.

" Your not going to think of anything if you just stand here all night. You need to sleep." Shikamaru placed a hand on Neji's shoulder which he immediately brushed off.

"I'll sleep when I'm ready to sleep Nara, don't tell me what to do."

"Look Hyuuga your not helping at bringing her back anymore then Naruto is just searching around the woods for her. Take some time think this over." Shikamaru said a little edge to his voice.

"You're not helping at all just standing there and telling me what to do! I am the damn captain, If want to stay up I will stay the hell up!" Neji had spun around getting right in Shikamaru face, his talking barely above a whisper. After shoving him off Shikamaru shook his head and left. He came back the next day, but his rigidity towards Neji was and still is apparent around the office.

Tsunade finally decided enough was enough, this not sleeping was not getting them anywhere and hell she liked her sleep. She leaned back in her chair and said the Hyuuga's name tiredly. He looked up with lack of interest of what she had to say.

"Sit down, Neji." His face hardened, but he sat none the less looking at Tsunade with impatient eyes.

"You need a break." Neji opened his mouth to protest. "Shut your mouth, I'm not done. I don't want you arguing with me, I'm damn sleepy and you need sleep as well. Now. Go home." It was not a request, it was a demand, and she didn't know why she didn't do it earlier. Neji scowled but got up and left the room. Tsunade sighed and put her head in her hands, this was all her fault, if she hadn't of…damn this was some stuff they really got into. Neji, wasn't even himself anymore, he always had a respect for Shikamaru and his advice, she listened to the intensifying rain out the window. It could only be seen when in the beam of the streetlights out side.

Finally, lost in her own guilt, she got out of her chair and walked her way to her room. Baffled how the missing of one girl could crumble a man so strong.

Neji awoke with a start, sweat covered his body, his hair was drenched and his eyes stung from it. The dream was awful Tenten painted in a red glow, bruises constantly adorned her arms her smile was gone a gleam of vengeance shown in her eyes. She bled from her forehead, wrists, and ankles, her body shook and eventually she was taken by darkness. Neji did not know if this meant she was dead, no it couldn't be the look in her eyes was too alive for her to be gone. He tried to push the mental image from his mind telling himself she was ok, but was she? It had been so long since she was taken, they did not know where she was taken or who took her. Getting out of bed, he sighed, knowing Shikamaru and Tsunade's talks were for his own good, but he couldn't get a wink in edge wise. It was all his fault, if he hadn't of been so judging, if he had just trusted her. This would've never happened, if he had never have been so arrogant….

**This is a short chapter I know, but its like a little update on how things are with Neji and what not. I'm doing the 8****th**** chapter right now so fear not!**

**Thank you and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Oh my gosh! I feel like the biggest jerk!**

**Note: HERE YOU GO KAYLA12000! You can get off my back now! Good job though I guess you got me to finish the chapter =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything of Naruto. Only the storyline is mine. **

"This is ridiculous" Tenten told herself as she walked aimlessly around the halls of what she presumed to be a big mansion. I mean hell she had walked it as many times as she could and still had no idea where she was. Her trips were freeing at first getting out of that sickening silky room, and out onto the plush carpet. Fortunately she was able to wear moderately normal clothes in the day time, such as a tight baby doll T and some jeans that were left for her.

Not her usual baggy clothed self, but better then walking around in practically nothing. No shoes though, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being able to run somewhere without hurting her feet. So wherever she went she tread carefully, opening and closing doors with care. So far from what she could tell her room was the only one with a window, which in itself is disturbing. The place screamed prison more and more every second, endless mazes, none of the rooms had windows, it was like a big fluffy, cushy, silky prison. Tenten hated all of it. She despised it, and it's owner, luckily she hadn't seen much of him since that day and the bed.

She was still injured and sore, her ribs, she was pretty sure were cracked, leaving an ugly bruising all over her side, her arms she could barely lift above her head and her legs had trouble carrying her down these cushy hallways. The plan of her making out her map in her mind was not going well, everything looked the same, every floor, every room, and it was slowly taking her down the path of insanity. No she could keep it together, she was going to keep it together. She just had to remind herself of that.

Heading down another set of stairs, and another, and another, she started counting, she had gotten to 25 when she reached the bottom. Or what she assumed was the bottom, because there in front of her was a hallway that was actually decorated and she could see sun-light rooms further up ahead. Carefully looking around her she walked quickly towards the rooms, what she saw made her heart jump and her stomach churn.

There, right there was the door to the outside world. It couldn't be that simple, could it? Once again she looked around, making sure she was alone before sprinting to the door and initially her freedom. But before she could take another step, a dark chuckle one she knew too well laid on her all too sensitive ears. She stopped halfway across the room, the fear rising in her again as she turned to see "that man" standing there smiling at her as if she was a rather cute little bunny. She knew the look in her eyes was fury and very intimidating she'd used it more then once on annoying people. The fact that he would think that's cute, made the fear twist inside her. This man was crazy.

"Hey precious, where do you think your going?" He stated casually, Tenten glared fiercely at him. Her back was to the door and she was slowly backing towards it, every step she took he took with her, soon her time would be up and she would have to make a run for it.

"Frankly, to get the hell away from you." She stated calmly her eyes still glared death threats at him. He chuckled, that bastard _chuckled_, oh he was sick and it brought fear up in her. _Its now or never _she told her self. She spun on her heel and sprinted for the door, her hand landed on the elaborate handle pressing down on the latch that wouldn't budge.

_locked._ Her heart fell to her toes when she felt a big arm wrapped roughly around her waist and she was hoisted into the air effortlessly. She felt dead helpless, frail, afraid, weak.

She kicked and screamed, fighting like a cornered animal, until she felt his grip loosen and she was dropped onto her back harshly causing the air to be knocked out of her, she lay there gasping for breath.

_It's the end for me, I have no more time. This is it. _

She heard the man growl in annoyance as she assumed he recovered from her attacks. Her breath though failed to return. She felt his hand wrap around her neck lifting her up off the floor pushing her against the wall. Her airway now was completely cut off, she struggled against the strong vice knowing it was futile.

He placed his mouth next to her ear whispering.

"You **WILL** obey me, and you bet on it sweetheart I will have you. Got that?" Tenten never answered because at the time her world was going black and she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Neji P.O.V.**

Neji walked along a small road in a village not far from Konoha, the same village Tenten had been in for one of her assassinations. He sighted the square walking around looking for things that could possibly hold a clue onto where the small kunoichi was.

People walked, skipped, and waddled all around carrying all sort of stuff, he noticed this as their market day. Neji was becoming hopeless but more determined in his search his steps having a frantic way about them. He almost didn't hear the little voice that spoke out to him from a near by jewelry stand.

"Young man, are you looking for someone?" Neji stopped in his tracks and looked at the little old lady running the stand, she had a slight frown on but there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, a girl was here a while ago she has brown hair placed in two buns on her head an-"

"Ahhh I met your girl, she was very beautiful you are lucky to have her." She smiled

"She's just a good friend of mine." Neji said rather uncomfortably, the lady's smile became wider.

"Well then scoop her up before someone else does, you two would make a lovely couple you both seem to compliment each other very well." The lady said as if knowing, Neji shook his head from confusion on the sudden turn of conversation, _how would she know if we looked good together? _

"Do you happen to know where she went after that?" The woman frowned on this comment.

"She's not with you?" Neji shook his head slightly. The lady nodded regretfully, as if realizing what happened.

"Yes, a tall handsome man with tanned skin stopped her while she was walking about, he seemed to recognize her. She pushed away from him and left quickly, I didn't like the aura coming off of that man though. It was dangerous and he was looking at her very disrespectfully." Neji closed his eyes and thanked the heavens that he might actually have a lead on this whole thing.

"Thank you so much you have been of great help." The woman nodded and smiled.

"Well when you find her, tell her I say congratulations on getting her man." Neji left very confused and wondered if the lady was even sane, or dependable for information. However at this time he is not in the position to be picky as far as information went. So now having a description of Tenten's possible attacker Neji headed for the local "gentlemen's" club.

The place smelled of cheap perfume and hot tea, as soon as he entered the "ladies" were upon him. Every one of them wanted to have the gorgeous man as a partner tonight. Each one wanted to be the lucky girl to kiss his lips. One girl went even so far as to offer herself without being paid. Neji, being the gentlemen he was refrained from growling at them to get away. He just ignored them and walked straight up to the bartender.

"I'm looking for a man, he's tan, and handsome." Neji said feeling as if he didn't have enough information to go on let alone find Tenten's kidnapper.

"Sorry, but I don't think we have your dream guy, besides we don't do that here, try the drag queen bar down the street." The bartender snorted. Neji closed his eyes in frustration, that last thing he needed was to be called gay right now. He felt a tentative tap on his shoulder, looking around he saw it was the girl that offered herself for free earlier. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and a pink dress on, her eyes were heavily donned with make-up and she looked at Neji pointedly.

"I think I know who your talking about." She said cautiously.

"Well, who is he? What's his name?" Neji urged.

"I think your looking for Akio Sato, he comes in here a lot. Or _used _to, we haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. Talk about handsome, he always seemed to prefer brunettes though." She pouted about being rejected by two men, while Neji's heart raced inside his chest. _Could it be? So easy that this is Tenten's attacker's name? _

Neji, nodded and thanked the still pouting girl before heading out the door with new hope. _I'm coming Tenten, Oh Kami please let me find her. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Dedicated: Kayla12000 because she's a good follower and I feel as if I was a jerk last chapter. You're awesome! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Only the storyline. **

**Warning****: This chapter is pretty dark. I'm sorry for that but it's necessary. If you don't want to read I understand.**

**Note: I got inspiration for this chapter while watch "The Missing" last** **night. It's a fantastic movie on of my favorites actually you should go watch it if you can. **

The rain pounded mercilessly on the roof of the small hut Neji was sitting in. The weather did nothing for his foul mood, his scowl deepened as his finger traced a jagged red line on a map.

Trails.

The map was littered with them, red lines that ran across the large map that Neji had been studying for days now. Running all over spaces of land big enough to hold a small town, each one an estate that somewhere on the thousands of acres of land there is a small house, this belongs to the owner of the estate. Despite the size and seemingly vacant stretches of land they are difficult to get through or by without being noticed. Riddled with detections and traps from the last ninja war, the men who owned these estates knew what they were doing, and they didn't play around.

This whole damn time he had been searching and he hadn't found one trail that lead to TenTen's attacker's estate. He had been down countless trails, asked countless people both far and wide.

He was beginning to think that this Akio Sato wasn't actually his name after all. With how invisible his estate was on the map, Neji guessed he probably had a couple names. Along with a couple estates…Neji inwardly cringed as he thought about the possibility of countless girls locked up on multiple estates. Neji thought he might even have an entire slave trade on his hands.

That damn bastard.

He was running out of time, and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed help.

Konoha lied in the distance, shining bright behind it was the fading glow of a sunset. Neji subconsciously relaxed when he got inside the gate. It was nice to see familiar sights when he had been gone weeks. People who knew him called out small greetings in passing to which he would nod his head accordingly. A little girl ran by, her hair in two buns. Neji watched her intently before she disappeared around the corner. It was a reminder that the bun-headed kunoichi was not inside waiting to challenge him in sparring or beg him to take her out for ice cream. He remembered how that day the brunette dramatically got on her knees to beg in front of him, emphasizing her need for sweets. Thinking of it, the corner of Neji's mouth quirked up in amusement.

"Sugar is my only weakness, I'm a slave to its powers please Neji pleeeaaaase." After he consented to getting her a double scoop triple chocolate and moose tracks ice-cream cone she hummed and smiled in contentment the rest of the day.

Her smile was branded into his brain.

It had been there as long as he could remember. She first flashed him her pearly whites in a gesture to be friends, long ago when teams had been put together. All though he had harshly declined the offer her smile was in his mind forever. Unwelcomed at first, but then as time went on Neji saw it more as interesting. The way it seemed to flood all the way up to her eyes, making them sparkle. Or the way her nose would crinkle if she was laughing really hard. At one point – Which Neji never really knew when it happened – her smile became a crutch for him, especially on the days he was broody, her smile would pop into his mind and remind him that maybe the world wasn't so demanding and harsh as he was led to believe.

Now the memory of her smile plagued him like a nightmare, reminding him that TenTen was not smiling. That the world had plucked yet another person he cared about from his watchful gaze. Worry, regret, and a sense of loneliness started to flood into Neji's chest. His mind began to wander, thinking of what could possibly be happening to TenTen at this very moment.

He shook his head quickly to rid his imagination of the possible tortures TenTen could be going through. Pushing aside his feelings of helplessness Neji started off towards the training grounds.

When he got to there, the two people he hoped would be there were indeed calling yells of youth and abundance while sweating to the beat of their almost music like sparring style.

"Nice, Lee. Again!"

"Again!"

"Your youth knows no bounds! Again!" Neji watched as Gai-sensei and Rock Lee pounded everything around them. When they had noticed that he was there they stopped immediately and smiled wide at him.

"Neji! How great to see you again!" Lee said while running over to hug the young Hyuuga who deftly stepped away from the green spandex clad lad.

"Gai-sensei, Lee, I have come to ask your assistance on a mission." Both of the exuberant ninjas perked at the sound of a mission.

"Ahhhh young Neji, we would love it very much. But where is the youthful TenTen who has so successfully been your partner in the past?" Gai said inquisitively. Lee cocked his head to the side and looked at Neji's expression of distaste.

"Are you and TenTen arguing again? "

"No, but TenTen is in great need of our help. She has been kidnapped by a man of the name Akio Sato. I don't know where he is, and I don't know how strong he is but he took TenTen down in her own home before taking her. I need your help to get her back. "

Gai and Lee's faces showed matching shock as they took in the information that Neji had just revealed to them. When Lee spoke it was barely above a whisper.

"Our beautiful flower…" Gai who had a more serious look on his face looked at Neji with suspicion.

"How long has it been since she was captured Neji." Neji exhaled slowly

"One month, 1 week, and 4 days." Lee gasped loudly

"Why have we not known about this?" He exclaimed loudly, his face in a menacing scowl now matching Gai-sensei's.

"Because you were gone on that mission for most of it and I got so caught up in trying to find her that I completely forgot that you two were here or even able to help." Neji stated tiredly, Lee's scowl only deepened, he walked right up to Neji looking him in the eye.

"How could you not tell us? We're the other half of your team, how could not tell us when such a vital part of our lives has been kidnapped? TenTen is our dear friend and your own personal sparring partner! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER!" Neji was shocked at Lee's anger towards him, but could come up with no rebuttal. Lee was right, it was his fault that TenTen was gone, that she was even exposed in the first place. She was forced to be on her own, and by that happening it weakened her. It was like she was put out on a platter waiting to be plucked up by the next person who was hungry. In turning his back on her Neji abandoned his teammate and brought defeat down upon her. The accusations came crashing down onto Neji, melding with his guilt, regret, and even fear of losing TenTen. He looked squarely into Lee's eyes. Swallowing back the large lump that had formed in his throat he answered.

"I failed her Lee, and I cannot continue to fail her. Please help me." Lee's dangerous demeanor left him quickly; it was replaced by a cautious disappointment with which he regarded Neji.

"Neji, we know you have done everything you could to find TenTen. That is an incredibly large burden to take upon. We will do everything to bring back our beloved kunoichi." Gai said, Neji looked over and nodded.

"Right, I'm sorry I didn't inform both of you earlier, I was consumed in just finding her." Lee stepped away from Neji and assumed an at ease stance.

"So, tell us what you know. We have to start as soon as we can."

"Not so fast Lee, we should start in the morning. We'll all do better with a good night's rest before heading out." Lee nodded an affirmation at his sensei before heading out of the training grounds without another word. Gai came over to where Neji was standing, confused at Lee's behavior.

"Lee looks at you and TenTen as his brother and sister, he's expressing his worry in the only way he can right now. He's shocked, and hurt but he'll get over it." Neji looked up at Gai-sensei

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He stated bluntly. Gai looked affectionately at his young student.

"No, it's only supposed to give you information so you can figure it out yourself. No one can control you but you Neji. Now get some rest before you fall over dead." Neji watched as Gai also started to leave the training grounds before following after them.

TenTen stared blankly at the dress lying on the bed. It was black and silk, she rolled her eyes at the man's gross obsession with silk. She didn't want to touch it. It implied so many things that she hated and secretly feared.

That he had won.

That she had to obey him.

That she was literally his property.

She hated that she was female, she hated that she was attractive, that she was weak, frail, pale, rosy, soft, helpless, but most of all she hated that she was scared out of her mind. The ever impending fear that he could come in and take what he wanted weighed on her constantly. He hadn't forced himself on her yet, but that's what this dress implied. It said she was his that he had her and she couldn't escape. TenTen continued to stare at the dress door opened and her spine tingled, knowing he was coming into the room whether she liked it or not. She crossed her arms and stared at the dress daring not to look at the man who had come up behind her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, fear and revulsion gripped her, she had to swallow to keep the bile from coming out of her mouth. Her stomach churned as he spoke four words to her.

"Put the dress on." Tears flooded up to her eyes but she kept them at bay, she clenched her teeth and refused to look at him.

"No." A hand slapped her face, causing her head to snap to the side and an angry red welt to appear on her cheek. She stumbled to the ground, her strength long gone from her almost daily beatings. Her ear ringing from the blunt force of the hit.

"Put the damn dress on." She looked up at the man, pure hatred in her eyes.

"Go to hell, you bastard." The tears that she had kept in had finally started trailing down her cheeks, partly because of the blow but also because she just couldn't hold them in any longer. He chuckled and kneeled before her.

"Precious, put the dress on or I'll put it on for you. Just like before." Her memory switched back to the time he had humiliated and violated her while dressing her. She forced herself to get up again, and went towards the bed.

"Leave then." She said as strong as she could, the waver in her voice reduced the dangerous quality though. He chuckled again.

"No." She turned her back towards him and began to slowly undress, her tears now slipping free of their own accord.

"Uh-uh precious, turn around." Refusing to do so she continued to undress.

"I said turn around!" He gripped her shoulders forcefully and spun her around so she was open to his eyes. She closed her eyes, and continued to undress, the tears now rapidly falling she pulled the black silk dress over her body as he watched.

"Very good precious, now clean up your face we're going to dinner." With that he left her. As soon as the door clicked shut TenTen slowly slid to the floor. Crying tears of pain all over again. She hated herself for doing what he wanted; she hated herself for not being brave or strong enough. She let out a groan of frustration and pain through her tears. She didn't have much longer before she completely broke under this monster.

**OK! Like I said this was a dark chapter. I was close to crying writing this one. I almost didn't publish it because it was really hard for me to write. But I hope you guys enjoy and just know that this bastard is going to get what's coming to him. **

**Read & Review!**


	10. Update real quick

Hey guys, I am planning to update as soon as I can. But I did start this story in High school and now I'm in College. Let me tell ya, life. Gets. Busy. But I'm trying I really am. Thanks for staying faithful! XOXOX

Stefanee


End file.
